The Kidnap
by 5927fansunite
Summary: Hayato y Tsuna viven felices con sus dos hijos, pero a veces la felicidad no dura y la realidad golpea con toda su fuerza, haciendo tambalear hasta a la persona más fuerte. Vongola es golpeada por una realidad, y desde un punto muy vulnerable: el primogénito de Hayato y Tsuna. YAOI. Advertencias dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí les dejo éste pequeño fic que se me ocurrió escribir hace un tiempo :3 Espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

**Disclaimer: "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" pertenece a Akira Amano. Éste fic está hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**Advertencias:**

**- Éste fic es YAOI, lo que significa relaciones chico x chico. Si no te gusta, por favor, no leas. Comentarios ofensivos no serán tomados en cuenta.**

**- Es un fanfic que como pareja principal tiene 5927 y como secundaria 8018. Si no te gustan, por favor, no critiques.**

**- Hay referencias a MPreg, algo que probablemente no le caiga bien a todos, pero serán solo menciones y no se verá a nadie "embarazado".**

**- Éste fic contiene algunos temas serios como lo son la trata de personas, violaciones, drogas, etc., pero en ningún momento pretenden hacer burla de estos temas. Es más, aquí en 5927fansunite estamos en contra de lo que respecta trata de personas y prostitución infantil.**

**Con éstas advertencias, les dejo el fanfic. Disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 01: Una nube que todo cubre.**

Lunes 25 de febrero, cinco y media de la madrugada. Es invierno.

En algún lugar de Namimori, a ésta hora, una persona despierta después de haber tenido una terrible pesadilla. Con la respiración agitada y casi todo su cuerpo sudando, se sentó en la cama y vio a su pareja a su lado, durmiendo pacíficamente. ¿Había sido solo un sueño, o fue real?

Se levantó rápidamente, llevando solo sus pantalones olvidándose del frío que hacía fuera de su cálida cama. Caminó rápido por el pasillo, muy rápido, con el corazón en un puño y llegó hasta una esquina. Frente a él había una puerta y en la pared de su derecha había otra.

Abrió la puerta frente a él y comprobó, con alivio, que su hija de diez años dormía tranquila en su cama, con el enorme Natsu junto a su cama, bajo el calor de las cobijas. Soltando un suspiro, cerró la puerta y abrió la otra. Y estaba su hijo de trece en la misma situación, durmiendo profundamente boca-abajo y con Uri durmiendo junto a su cama.

Cerró la puerta, soltando otro suspiro, y se llevó una mano al pecho. "Gracias a Dios...", pensó. Había sido solo una pesadilla, un mal sueño, preocupaciones de madre, innecesarias y ridículas.

Justo volvía a su habitación cuando su pareja se le acercó, con semblante preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó mientras le tomaba de la mano.

- Nada, fue una pesadilla que tuve, solo eso. Un sueño horrible.- el castaño suspiró, sintiéndose mal por recordar nuevamente el sueño.

- Tranquilo, Juudaime.- el mayor lo atrajo a su cuerpo, dándole un abrazo tranquilizador.- Fue un sueño, nada más.

- Sí, pero...- Tsuna abrazó con fuerza a su amante, temblando más del miedo que por el frío.- Hayato, no quiero que los niños se alejen de nosotros.

- Tsuna, vamos...- el Guardián de la Tormenta le pasó un brazo por la espalda al castaño y lo guió hasta la habitación, para poder hablar sin despertar a los niños.- Sabes que en algún momento ellos necesitan estar solos, quizás sientas que se alejan, pero-

- No es eso.- Tsuna soltó un bufido.- Me refiero... a que los alejen de nosotros.- se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose terriblemente nervioso.

- Tsuna, mírame.- Hayato se arrodilló frente a él y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.- Nada le pasará a nuestros hijos, ¿si? Ellos van a estar bien, de verdad.

...

La pareja no volvió a dormir porque ya casi era hora de levantarse. Mientras Hayato veía las noticias en la tele y tomaba su café, Tsuna preparaba el almuerzo que su hijo hoy llevaría a la excursión del zoológico de Namimori. Por un segundo pensó en no dejarlo ir, en que faltara a la escuela para mayor seguridad.

Pero no podía hacer eso, no era correcto. Vamos, Tsuna, era solo una pesadilla, te estás poniendo paranoico por un simple sueño. Porque era eso. Era un solo un sueño. Solo un sueño y nada más... ¿Verdad?

Ya eran las seis y media cuando Tsuna terminó de preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo de su hijo mayor, y los pasos rápidos del primogénito llegaron a los oídos de ambos. El adolescente castaño y de ojos verdes arribó al comedor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- corearon los adultos cuando el niño entró. Gokudera abrazó a su hijo con fuerza y le revolvió el cabello, seguido de un largo beso en la mejilla por parte de Tsuna.

- Yo me había olvidado que hoy era mi cumpleaños.- comentó el castaño menor, apenado.

- Eso es porque estás muy emocionado con la salida de hoy, ¿no?- el peliplateado le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y sonrió.- ¿O te dio Alzheimer al cumplir trece años?

- Debe ser eso. ¡Me muero por ir!

- Eh... Giotto...- Tsuna le sirvió el desayuno a su hijo y lo miró preocupado.- ¿No quieres que vayamos juntos otro día?

- Pero mamá...- el chico miró a Tsuna con ojos de cachorro, técnica que había aprendido de su padre Hayato cuando quería conseguir algo de Tsuna, una técnica a la que difícilmente Tsuna podía resistirse.- Nos dejarán entrar a tocar a los animales, e incluso nos dejarán bautizar a un cachorro de león blanco recién nacido.

- Sí, pero...

- Juudaime, por favor.- Hayato le tomó de los hombros y le sonrió.- Fue solo un sueño, ¿si? No va a pasar nada.

- ¿Estás asustado por un sueño?- el chico soltó una leve carcajada.- Leí que los sueños son proyecciones de deseos y miedos profundos. Nunca se cumplen, porque solo son proyecciones.- con un dejo de indiferencia a lo que dijo, Giotto devoró su desayuno rápidamente.

- Pero...- Tsuna apretó los puños. ¿Nadie entendía que ese sueño lo había dejado muy alterado y esto no ayudaba en nada? Giotto notó esto y suspiró con enojo.

- Está bien. Si te sientes más tranquilo, me quedaré.- terminado su desayuno, levantó sus cosas para dejarlas en el lavaplatos y se marchó.

- Estás sobreactuando por un sueño.- dijo Hayato, mirando a Tsuna seriamente.

- No es eso, es que... no quiero que nada le pase, estoy muy asustado por ese sueño, y...- se mordió con fuerza el labio.- ¿Crees que todo va a estar bien?

- No veo por qué algo saldrá mal.- Gokudera se le acercó con una sonrisa y le besó los labios tiernamente.- Todo saldrá bien.

- Nn...- el castaño lo miró por un largo rato y sonrió.- Bien, confiaré en mi mano derecha.

...

A las siete con diez de la mañana y con el Sol asomando, Giotto estaba vestido y preparado para ir a su excursión. Saludó a su hermanita enferma, a Uri, a Natsu, y se despidió de sus padres. Tsuna aún no quería ni confiaba en que fuera buena idea que se fuera, pero no podía estar siempre temiendo por un sueño.

El chofer, un hombre cuarentón y bonachón, le felicitó por su cumpleaños y luego encendió el auto azul petróleo. Giotto abrió la ventanilla y se asomó un poco, saludando a sus padres mientras el auto se alejaba. Giotto se acomodó en su asiento y bostezó. Éste día iba a ser maravilloso.

O al menos eso creía.

Las calles, a esa hora, estaban desiertas. Y claro, con la nevada del día anterior y el frío que hacía, además de que era muy temprano, nadie estaba en la calle. Y los pocos que estaban se refugiaban del viento en las paradas de autobús.

Por pura casualidad, cuando estaban ya a diez calles de casa, Giotto miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio un chrysler café detrás de ellos. Y quizás fue por un sexto sentido, o por la Híper Intuición Vongola que su "mami" decía tener, pero algo en ese auto le hizo sentir que un nudo se formaba en la boca de su estómago.

El auto se ubicó junto al que viajaba, y cuando el chico estaba por decirle al chofer que acelerara, el chrysler café golpeó el costado del auto, mandándolo directo contra un árbol.

El almuerzo que Tsuna había preparado con todo su amor quedó derramado por el piso, el chofer se salvó por la bolsa de aire y Giotto, gracias a que traía el cinturón, no salió volando pero su cabeza golpeó contra el asiento que tenía delante.

El golpe lo aturdió, pero logró ver que su chofer trataba de quitarle el cinturón y le decía que abriera la puerta cuanto antes para huir a casa. Pero antes de poder soltarlo del todo, frente a sus ojos, una bala atravesó de lado a lado el cráneo del hombre.

Una persona enmascarada abrió la puerta, lo amordazó y le puso una bolsa de tela negra en la cabeza.

Pataleó, forcejeó y trató de gritar tanto como pudo, pero pronto sus manos quedaron atadas tras su espalda y sus pies quedaron inmóviles. Escuchó algunas voces y fue arrojado al maletero del auto. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Debió escuchar a Tsuna y quedarse en casa.

...

Y a las ocho y media de la mañana...

- Tsuna, tienes mala cara, ¿pasa algo malo?- preguntó Yamamoto.

- Tuve una pesadilla y estoy algo intranquilo, solo eso.- respondió el castaño, tratando de sonreír.

- Idiota del béisbol, ¿por qué no mejor vas con tu novio loco por las tonfas?- gruñó el peliplateado, ubicado a la derecha de Tsuna.

- Dejé a Kyoya durmiendo, necesitaba descansar, ayer hicimos mucho 'ejercicio'.- hizo especial entonación en la palabra ejercicio. A Gokudera se le formó un tic en el ojo.

- No necesitaba saber eso...

Unos minutos de silencio fueron el preludio de lo que, para la pareja, sería la primera peor noticia que les podrían dar. Por el intercomunicador, la secretaria de Tsuna le avisó que tenía una llamada urgente en la línea dos y que no podía esperar.

Al tomar el tubo del teléfono, por un segundo, el corazón del castaño se congeló. Sentía que esa llamada traía malas noticias. Aún así, se llevó el tubo al oído y presionó el botón.

- ¿Hola?

-_ Vongola Décimo, me alegra que pueda atenderme con su apretada agenda._- la voz al otro lado de la línea era de una mujer.

- ¿Quién habla?

- _Mi nombre no tiene importancia. Quiero pedirle algo._- Tsuna rodó los ojos. Seguramente era alguien tratando de jugarle una broma.-_ Usted seguro tiene un televisor en su oficina, ¿no? Enciéndalo en el canal once._

- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

- _Solo hágalo. No se arrepentirá, créame._

Podría haber cortado la llamada, y, es más, estuvo por hacerlo, pero algo no le permitía cortar la llamada. Tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión en el canal que le habían dicho. Curiosamente, era el de las noticias.

La noticia que pasaban era de último momento, de un extraño choque de un auto y posible secuestro. Ni a Tsuna ni a Gokudera les llamó la atención la noticia, hasta que enfocaron al auto por detrás. Era la matrícula del coche de su chofer.

- No...- Tsuna apretó con fuerza el tubo del teléfono y se puso de pie.- No me digas que tú...

- _¿Yo qué, Décimo?_

- Esto es una broma.- Tsuna soltó una risa nerviosa.- Sí, es una broma...

- _¿M-mamá...?_

El rostro de Tsuna se puso pálido como la misma muerte. Gokudera y Yamamoto lo miraron asustados, más Gokudera porque reconocía que ese auto era el de su chofer y en el que Giotto había subido para ir a la escuela. No había duda alguna. Tsuna reconocería la voz de su hijo y estaba más que seguro de que esa voz era de su hijo.

- ¿Gi-Giotto?- Tsuna sintió las lágrimas invadir sus ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito.- ¿Hijo?

- _Es un precioso muchachito._- nuevamente era la mujer quien hablaba.- _Sería una pena que alguien lo lastimara._- Tsuna estaba sin habla.- _Vaya, la noticia fue más fuerte de lo que creí, ¿no? No se preocupe, Décimo, volveré a llamarle para darle los detalles del rescate._

La comunicación se cortó y Tsuna dejó caer el tubo al suelo, con la mirada completamente fija en los papeles que antes había estado llenando. Gokudera posó su mano en el hombro del castaño, y como si su mano pesara cien kilos, el cuerpo de Tsuna se desplomó en el suelo.  
_  
_- ¡Juudaime!- Gokudera alcanzó a evitar que se golpeara la cabeza y lo arrastró al medio de la habitación, desabotonándole el traje en caso de que necesitara aire.- ¡Takeshi!  
_  
_- ¡Médico!- Yamamoto no esperó más y salió corriendo de la oficina, aún tratando de saber qué había pasado.  
_  
_Giotto hoy no podrá recibir los regalos de su cumpleaños número trece.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdonen por la demora en subir éste capítulo, es que hice una investigación acerca de estos temas, para poder hacer esto de la mejor manera posible D: Ahora, disfruten de ésta basura (?)**

Capítulo 02: Búsqueda desesperada.

Era una habitación bastante amplia, con paredes y puerta metálicas, el suelo estaba cubierto por baldosas de color azul metálico. No habían ventanas, la luz era dada por una lámpara de luz blanca en el techo.

En la habitación no había muebles, solo otra puerta más que de seguro daba a un baño o algo similar. La puerta metálica más grande era la de entrada a esa celda, era completamente metálica y no tenía picaporte para abrirse desde adentro, además de dos rendijas. Una de ellas estaba en la base y la otra estaba más alto.

Intentó soltar sus manos, pero el nudo era demasiado bueno y por más que tironeaba no podía deshacerlo. Suspiró y miró al suelo un momento. ¿Qué estarían haciendo sus padres en éste momento? ¿Estarían buscándolo? ¿Sabrían acaso que estaba desaparecido?

...

Diez de la mañana, Base Secreta Vongola.

Era raro que Tsuna los mandara a llamar a todos de forma tan urgente. Hibari estaba allí solo porque Yamamoto lo había llamado, Mukuro estaba allí solo porque Chrome le había pedido que fuera con ella, los demás habían ido por su cuenta.

Cuando entraron a la oficina de Tsuna, encontraron a Gokudera junto al teléfono, a Yamamoto esperando nervioso sentado en el sofá. Tsuna, por su parte, caminaba como fiera enjaulada de un lado a otro en su oficina. Cuando alzó la vista, todos sintieron que la temperatura bajó diez grados.

- Seré corto y directo. Mi hijo fue secuestrado. No sé quién, no sé por qué, no me importa cómo, quiero que lo encuentren. Pido la ayuda de ustedes dos porque sé que Mukuro tiene la habilidad de meterse en el cuerpo de cualquiera para infiltrarse, y porque Hibari-san tiene una gran habilidad para buscar información.

Hibari miró a Tsuna un momento. Ellos nunca habían sido "amigos". Más bien eran un intermedio entre conocidos y camaradas de trabajo. Por el único motivo que Hibari aún estaba metido en ese mugroso grupo de herbívoros era porque podría golpear gente, pero en el fondo, jamás admitiría que también se quedaba para "cuidar" de Takeshi.

En cualquier situación, se habría negado. Pero estar tanto tiempo con ese idiota adicto al béisbol había logrado derretir un poco la coraza de hielo que tenía sobre él y sintió empatía por Tsunayoshi. Jamás en más de diez años, lo había visto tan tenso y serio, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaron a Byakuram en aquel futuro alterno.

- Trabajaré sólo.- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Tsuna sonrió de medio lado.

- Kufufu~ ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo aceptaré, Tsunayoshi-kun?- Mukuro sonrió con suspicacia. Él jamás, ni aunque Chrome se lo pidiera, ayudaría Tsuna sin algo a cambio. Odiaba a la mafia, ¿qué esperaban? Y aún tenía pensado destruirla. Solo esperaba al descuido de Tsunayoshi para poseer su cuerpo.

- Te lo suplico.- la voz de Tsuna se quebró un poco.- De padre a padre. Tú también tienes un hijo, que es apenas unos pocos años menor que Giotto. Tú también estarías desesperado por encontrarlo.

Mukuro tragó saliva. Él podrá ser pervertido, malvado, cruel, extremadamente sádico y capaz de cualquier cosa por cumplir sus objetivos. Pero él de verdad ama mucho a Chrome y a su hijo, y la poca cordura que le queda se vendría abajo si algo le pasara a uno de ellos dos. Sinceramente, no quería estar en los zapatos de Tsuna ahora.

- Bien... supongo que podré hacer una excepción.- Mukuro se cruzó de brazos.- Lo haré solo porque Giotto es amiguito de Dante, y nada más.

- Gracias, a ambos. De verdad.- miró a sus otros Guardianes.- Tengo una tarea para todos. Necesito otros grupos de búsqueda que ayuden. Por favor, usen tantos contactos como puedan.

Todos asintieron y, en breves segundos, cada uno puso manos a la obra.

...

Un rato después…

- ¿Ya estás mejor, Hayato?- preguntó Bianchi, pasándole un paño húmedo por el rostro.- Te ves muy pálido, mejor voy por un médico.

- No, estoy bien.- el menor soltó un bufido y se pasó la mano por el cabello.- Por Dios... Mi hijo... Mi niño... lo han...

- Es terrible. Vine aquí en cuanto Yamamoto me informó.- Bianchi bajó la vista, notablemente preocupada. Su pequeño sobrinito que tanto adoraba ahora mismo estaba...

- ¿Cómo permití que pasara esto?

- Hayato, tú no tuviste la culpa...

- ¡Claro que la tuve!- el color lentamente iba volviendo a su rostro, era un tono que se acercaba al rojo de furia.- ¡El Juudaime había tenido un sueño! Él sentía que algo malo pasaría, trató de evitar que Giotto saliera de la casa, pero... yo lo convencí de que se fuera...

- Hayato, tranquilo.- la pelimorada tomó la mano de su hermano.- Si no hubiera pasado hoy, hubiera pasado mañana o la semana siguiente. Según parece, ya lo tenían como blanco desde hace tiempo.

- Solo... Si Dios existe, solo le ruego que mi hijo esté bien...

...

A eso ya del mediodía, Giotto logró deshacer el nudo que ataba sus manos. Agradecía que a su corta edad Reborn le hubiera enseñado cómo deshacer nudos. Se escondió tras la pared junto a la puerta y esperó. Tarde o temprano alguien tendría que venir y él aprovecharía para atacar y escapar, tal y como se lo enseñó su padre.

Y no pasó mucho hasta que eso pasó. Un hombre enorme y gordo, que más bien parecía una enorme bola de cebo rosada, entró en la habitación. Giotto no dudó más y se lanzó de cabeza contra el estómago del tipo y lo hizo caer.

Giotto nunca había corrido tan rápido en su vida. Corría por pasillos que parecían interminables, doblaba esquinas para esquivar personas, empujaba puertas con fuerza para entrar a otros pasillos. Tenía que escapar. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a dónde estaba yendo o cómo era el lugar, ni las caras de las personas.

Pero cuando por fin salió al aire fresco...

- No...- dijo en un hilo de voz, lleno de terror y pánico.

El aire marítimo y salado golpeó con fuerza en su rostro, el trinar de las gaviotas llegó a sus oídos, a lo lejos se escuchaban las olas rompiendo contra las rocas, ante su vista había un inmenso mar que llegaba hasta más allá del horizonte. Lo único que alcanzaba a ver era el faro a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

- ¿Ya terminaste de escapar?- alguien con el rostro cubierto se acercó a Giotto por la espalda, seguido de dos hombres que inmediatamente atraparon a Giotto por los brazos.- No me extraña que haya podido escapar, es el hijo de Sawada Tsunayoshi y Gokudera Hayato.

- ¿Qué hacemos con él?

- Llévenlo de nuevo a su celda y átenlo muy bien.- Giotto no sabía quién era, pero evidentemente era una mujer.- Y...- miró al tipo que sujetaba el brazo derecho de Giotto.- Tú ya sabes qué más hacer.

Giotto no pudo hacer más que patalear y gritar para que lo dejaran ir, pero fue en vano. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, lo ataron de pies y manos a la cama, ésta vez procurando usar nudos más difíciles de desatar. Las dos personas enmascaradas vendaron sus ojos, luego escuchó una risa siniestra y vio que uno de los tipos salía.

- Vamos a divertirnos, muchacho.

Giotto, con horror, gracias al espacio que quedó entre la venda y su nariz, pudo ver que el tipo corpulento empezaba a sacarse el cinturón y se bajaba los pantalones. No, esto no podía ser verdad. Giotto forcejeó tanto que sus muñecas empezaron a lastimarse.

Pero por más que tratara de patear o arañar al tipo era imposible. Por más que gritó, él no se detuvo. Lo único que le quedó por hacer era rogar porque terminara rápido, sin moverse, casi sin voz por los gritos, viendo cómo le arrancaban cruelmente su inocencia. Su mente le dio la imagen de sus padres y su hermana.

¿Por qué no lo habían rescatado ya? Pensaba que sus padres se moverían ni bien supieran de su desaparición e irían a buscarlo. ¿Pero dónde estaban? ¿Por qué no estaban aquí? ¿Acaso no lo iban a rescatar?

...

- Tsuna, ¿estás bien?- Yamamoto miró al castaño, que estaba pálido como un muerto. Se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Algo terrible... le pasó a mi hijo...

- ¿Algo terrible?- Yamamoto también se puso pálido.- N-no me digas que...

- No, no.- se apuró a decir, moviendo su mano derecha en gesto de total desprecio por esa idea.- Solo... algo terrible... No sé lo que pasó...

- Tranquilo, Tsuna. Encontraremos a tu hijo.- el pelinegro lo miró con su típica sonrisa, tratando de calmarlo aunque sea un poco.

Tsuna lo miró. Esa sonrisa no iba a relajarlo mucho, pero al menos le hacía ver que no estaba sólo en esto. El sentirse acompañado era algo que lo reconfortaba mucho.

...

"¿Cuánto había pasado ya?", se preguntó Giotto, viendo a la última persona salir. ¿Qué era? Por su acento, creía que se trataba de un holandés o algo así, no le importaba. Por la pequeñísima ventana de su nueva celda a veces se colaba uno que otro copo de nieve solitario, lo que daba idea a que era Invierno.

La misma mujer que había visto su primer día de secuestro hizo acto de presencia en la celda, seguida por otras dos chicas igualmente enmascaradas con algunas sábanas y ropa limpia.

- Haz sido un buen niño, Giotto.- le dijo revolviéndole el cabello.

Giotto ni se inmutó. Ya se había resignado a no pelear, después de varios intentos de escape que terminaron en nada. No valía la pena escapar, de todas formas lo atraparían igual. Y aunque lograra escapar, estaría en las calles de un país desconocido y nadie lo ayudaría.

- Como recompensa, te daremos hoy un poco de postre. Te lo mereces por tu trabajo tan duro.- una de las chicas ayudó a que Giotto se pusiera de pie y lo llevó hasta el baño para que se duchara.- Aún no quieres hablar, ¿eh? Bueno, no importa, no hace falta que hables. Los clientes pagan para tener sexo contigo, no para hablar.

Giotto abrió el agua caliente y dejó que ésta cayera con estrépito sobre su cuerpo. Esto era lo que, muchas personas en las noticias, llamaban "trata de personas". Secuestraban a mujeres u hombres y los obligaban a prostituirse para poder ganar dinero. Aunque a veces los clientes exigían nuevos y más jóvenes "anfitriones".

Y ahí es cuando secuestraban niños. A menudo, durante el desayuno, el trabajo matutino, almuerzo y cena se encontraba con los niños que, como él fueron arrebatados de sus hogares para terminar siendo juguetes sexuales de personas morbosas. Esto era horrible.

Conoció a varios niños durante ese mes y trabó una pequeña amistad con ellos. Con Rajesh, por ejemplo, un niño hindú de doce años que había sido separado de su madre. No tiene idea de lo que pasó con ella, pero cree que murió tratando de evitar que se lo llevaran hace cinco años.

Otro de los niños era Alex, de nacionalidad vasco-francesa. Es un chico de quince años que llevaba casi diez años en el negocio, siendo el más antiguo miembro entre todos los presentes y un reflejo del horror que presentaba para él estar en ese negocio desde que tenía cinco años.

Eran muchos niños, pero con ellos dos se llevaba especialmente bien.

Habían muchas niñas también, pero a diferencia de los chicos ellas no hacían tantos trabajos duros. Con las únicas que entabló relación fue con dos niñas de trece años, Ana y Mía, de México y Argentina respectivamente. Parecía que solo ellas podrían hablar un poco de italiano como Giotto.

Durante las mañanas, luego del desayuno, Giotto y los demás niños eran obligados a recoger levantar cajas llenas de alimentos. Llevaban las cajas de comida a una cocina bastante grande y obscura, donde una mujer gorda y con cara de galleta les decía dónde dejar las cajas antes de casi sacarlos a escobazos.

Giotto había visto varias veces a chicas con poca ropa ir por los pasillos del ala Oeste, lugar al que ellos tenían terminantemente prohibido ir. Alex le explicó que esas chicas eran bailarinas eróticas y que se dedicaban a bailar para motivar al público masculino con sus bailes sensuales.

Alex también les informó que éste era un burlesque, con el agregado clandestino de prostíbulo de menores.

- "Es terrible..."- pensó mientras pasaba el jabón por su cuerpo.

Giotto tenía esperanza de que sus padres lo encontraran, por más que uno de los chicos le dijo que debía olvidarse de volver con sus padres, él seguía con la firme esperanza de que ellos lo rescatarían y lo sacarían de ese maldito lugar.

Pero, viendo las marcas que había dejado su cliente, pensó que esa esperanza se hacía más débil con cada día.

...

Éste mes, para Tsuna, había sido mortal.

Ahora estaba sentado en la cama de su hijo, con el rostro entre sus manos, desesperado por una respuesta. No había día en que no llorara por su hijo, en que no maldijera no poder encontrarlo, sentía que iba a enloquecer. Los secuestradores solo se habían comunicado una última vez para pedir un supuesto rescate que terminó mal.

El dinero estaba en el lugar pactado, el tipo estaba cerca de tomar el dinero, todo estaba saliendo bien. Pero algo salió mal, hubo un robo que no se esperaban, el tipo terminó muerto y el secuestrador le echó la culpa a Tsuna sobre eso. Trataron de saber cosas usando el cuerpo, pero aparentemente era solo un peón inútil.

Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome y Ryohei hacían lo posible por recolectar un mínimo de información, pero después de tres semanas sin conseguir nada llegaron a la conclusión de que seguramente se habían ido del país. Yamamoto conocía a todos los marineros del puerto y ninguno vio nada raro más que el barco carguero de siempre.

Hasta Reborn se había puesto a buscar una pista, usando sus contactos en el bajo mundo de Italia.

Pero nada. Ni un rastro. Giotto estaba literalmente desaparecido.

Tsuna no aguantaba esto. Envidiaba a Gokudera. Él tenía la habilidad de, sin importar qué tan destruído esté, siempre pensar en frío y tomar las decisiones más sabias. Pero él no podía hacer eso, éste mes había sido un calvario y a pesar de que su madre ahora estaba con él para ayudarlo con las cosas de la casa no se sentía bien.

Estaba empezando a caer en un horrible pozo depresivo.

- Juudaime...- Gokudera entró en la habitación, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza. Deseaba poder hacer algo más para aliviar a su amado, pero no podía.

- ¿Qué debo hacer, Hayato? No sé qué hacer, me siento... tan inútil...

- No digas eso, Tsuna.- en éste momento no había lugar para ese respeto de Jefe-Mano Derecha. Ahora eran solo ellos dos.- No eres un inútil.

- ¡Sí lo soy!- apretó con fuerza los puños, tanto que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.- Mi deber como padre era protegerlo, cuidar que no le pasara nada y... ahora...

- También es mi culpa.- apretó un poco el abrazo.- Yo insistí en que dejaras a Giotto irse, no le hice caso a tu Intuición... Yo...- lágrimas amargas salieron de los ojos de Gokudera.- Fue mi culpa...

- Hayato...- lo miró a los ojos, acariciándole las mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas y le dio un beso corto en los labios.- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Gokudera miró a Tsuna. Le destrozaba ver al castaño en ese estado de desesperación. Lo volvió a besar y lo estrechó nuevamente contra su pecho. Tenía una idea, una última esperanza para poder recuperar a su hijo, y supo que no había otra solución más que usarlo. Sacó su celular y marcó una llamada a larga distancia.

- _¿Hola?_- la voz al otro lado del teléfono lo hizo temblar.- _¿Quién habla?_

- Habla Hayato.- el peliplateado tragó saliva y escuchó la exclamación de sorpresa por parte de la otra persona. Tsuna lo miró curioso.- Yo... te llamo para pedirte ayuda... padre.


End file.
